


Nudges

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Time for a bath for at least one Minerva.





	Nudges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petitfours (rollcake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollcake/gifts).



"C'mere, you," Cherche called from the pool she'd found beneath a low waterfall. It was perfect for bathing herself and even better for bathing Minerva. They'd been traveling for days and fought quite a few Risen and while Cherche was able to change and wash, Minerva hadn't been quite so lucky. Honestly, though Cherche would never say it out loud, Minerva was starting to smell. 

Thankfully, without hesitation, Minerva lunged into the pool to nudge at Cherche and make sure they were both very wet. 

Cherche smiled. She'd have to tell Gerome. And hope that Minerva remembered what to do.


End file.
